


One Week

by Linhiful



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linhiful/pseuds/Linhiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Tahnorra week fics.</p><p>Day One: Stress relief can come in many ways. (lemon)<br/>Day Two: A part of her knew that she probably wasn’t the first and most likely wouldn’t be the last in his string of girls, but she couldn’t bring herself to really care. (lemon)<br/>Day Three: Tahno grew up on stories about Yue and the moon. As a child he admired her and began to speak to her at night. He never grew out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AU

“I think you need to relax,” Asasmi said with an amused smile as she eyed the never ending stack of paper from the door. Korra had her hair fisted in giant clumps, ready to tear out both of her ponytails before she just slammed her forehead into the desk.

“Why can’t I just get someone to do this for me?” she groaned, trying to resist the urge to just scatter the paperwork across the floor and wiping her hands clean of it. “Wouldn’t you think that there was, I don’t know, more important things that need to be taken care of.”

Asami laughed, covering her mouth behind her hand as she glanced at the clock slowly ticking away on the wall. “How about a break?” she said, reaching into her pocket to fish out a card, holding it out for the younger girl to take. “I think you need this much more than I do.”

Korra lifted her head off of the desk, reaching over and grasping the card, narrowing her eyes to read the big bolding words scrawled across the top: Whitefall’s Spa and Getaway. She raised her head back up at Asami in disbelief. 

“A spa? Really? Is there going to be a makeover later too?” Asami laughed and grabbed Korra’s arm, lifting pulling her up and pushing her through the door. 

“This may seem—what was the word you used?—prissy to you, but trust me. It’s great stress relief.” Before she could say any word of protest, Asami had taken her key and locked her door, tucking it away in her pocket. “You can have this back after your session, and trust me, I will be calling to make sure you went.” 

Korra signed and scratched the back of her head, trying to figure out if it was worth the trouble of trying to get it back. When she looked back to see the older woman’s glare, she decided that maybe it was a better idea to just go along with whatever she said.

“Alright, I guess I’ll give it a try. What time do I need to be there?” 

“That’s the spirit,” Asami said before she gave her a shove with a wink. “Better go now or you’ll be late. It’s right across the street from Narook’s, you can’t miss it.”

In fact, Korra had wondered why she never noticed the place before as she stood right in front of the towering building, a plethora of flowers surrounding a fountain with a half naked statue of a man standing right in the middle. 

She looked right back down the street at the area she quit often frequented and couldn’t believe that she never thought to wonder what was on this side. Her feet felt stuck in place, not quit willing to even take a step into the garden, let alone the building.

In her wonder, she didn’t notice a man slip right beside her until he spoke right into her ear, his warm breath brushing across her skin, sending shivers down her spine. “First time?” 

Korra jumped, her arm automatically reaching out and pushed against the chest that was much too close to her, but he didn’t even move an inch, shooting her an amused smile when her other hand clutched at her heart, trying to regain her breath. 

His chest was firm underneath her fingertips, and it took a second for her eyes to glance upwards at his face, his lips twisted into a smirk as his silver—almost white—eyes stayed glued to her face. “Don’t just sneak up on people like that,” she huffed, crossing her arms and facing her body away.

Her gaze landed right back at the statue, eyes widening when she recognized the wavy hair and the lean, muscular chest that she had just blatantly felt up. “Y-you…”

He swooped his arm up as if he was pushing back an imaginary cape, elegantly bringing his hand across to grasp at hers, bringing it to his lips with a slight bow. “Welcome,” he said with his eyes tilted up to gaze at her, the smirk never leaving his lips, “to the Whitefall’s Spa and Getaway.”

She jerked her hand out of his grip, ready to turn around and find Asami to just forcefully take her key back, but he swung an arm around her shoulder, jerking Korra into the building forcefully. 

“W-wait a minute,” she tried to protest, but he didn’t pay her any mind and situated her in front of the reception desk, moving behind the counter with an amused smile.

“Do you have an appointment?” he asked. Korra glanced at the lobby, giggling girls in big fluffy white robes walking about to their next destination for their facial or makeover. A couple shot the man in front of her a few looks, bursting out into more giggles when he shot them a smirk right back.

“Uh,” Korra scrambled for the card in her pocket, fishing it out and handing it over to the man.

She didn’t think it was possible to see the grin spread even wider on his face, his eyes flickering from the card back to her. “A full packaged massage with Tahno,” he drawled, tapping the card against his chin as he spoke. “If I’m not mistaken, this was meant for Asami Sato?” 

Korra scratched the back of her head, pouting as she recalled just exactly why she was here. “She told me to come here.” He nodded his head and tucked the card away behind the counter, pulling out a towel and handing it over to her. 

“Down the hall on the right, room 115,” he said. “You’ll need to undress.” She almost opened her mouth to protest, but he shot her a look that sent her on her way.

The room was at the end of the hall, and when she stepped inside she was soothed by the scent of lavender and vanilla. She closed the door and stared at it for a few seconds, almost expecting the man to burst through the doors in the middle of her undressing.

When she didn’t hear any footsteps or even any voices, she quickly shed layers and wrapped herself up in the towel in record time.

The room was dimly lit, a massage table in the center with unlit candles surrounding the room. Most of the light was from the open window, the white curtains blowing in the breeze with a perfect view into the garden—and the statue’s backside, Korra noticed.

She refused to admit that it was a very nice backside at that.

It wasn’t until ten minutes later that there was a knock on the door. Korra almost thought about not answering it, hoping that maybe she didn’t have to go through with this. She didn’t get a choice, though, because the door opened anyways.

“Hello,” the man from before greeted, stepping into the room and locking the door behind him. “I’m Tahno.” Korra shook her head, gripping the towel closer to her as if that would make her anymore dressed than she was.

“If you knew, why didn’t you—”

“Please have a seat,” he said, pushing her towards the massage table and making sure she was properly seated before moving about the room. Korra frowned when he stepped towards the window and closed the curtains, the room almost completely darkened now until he lit a match, moving around to light each candle.

He didn’t speak again until he turned towards her, his eyes even more beautiful in the candle light, and Korra wasn’t sure if the burning glaze that he left across her skin was because of him or the flickering lights of the candle.

“Relax,” he said, reaching a hand out to pull the ties from her hair, his fingers gliding through each strand as she just let his voice lull over her. “Let me take care of you.”

Korra couldn’t help but lean against his hand, his fingers working magic through her scalp, a small moan leaving her lips. She almost let out a whimper when he pulled away, even her hair unable to let his hands go, completely entangled with his fingers. 

He chuckled and stepped back, moving over to the cabinets and quietly opening one up. “Lay down on your stomach and we can begin.” Korra did as he said, watching him to make sure that his back was turned as she climbed onto the cushioned table, her head fitting perfectly into the hole, making sure that the towel was covering everything that it was suppose to. 

She could hear the rustle of his clothes as he stepped back to the table, and she could feel her entire body tense as he reached out to her, his fingers trailing down her skin. “Relax,” he said again, slowly taking a grasp of the top of her towel and sliding it down her back.

Korra’s mind screamed at her to protest, to jerk away, but she just sighed when he pulled his hands away, the towel now folded back just above her butt. The scent of lavender became even stronger when she heard the small pop of a bottle opening, the oil spread across his fingers before he brought it back to her skin.

It was warm, soothing, as he worked his hands into her flesh, moving from her shoulders down her spine. He pushed with just the right amount of pressure in right spots, and Korra moaned, her head lulling to the side to watch him as he worked above her.

Her eyes sat entranced by the way his shirt shifted, lifting up just enough to give a peak of his toned stomach whenever he reached just far enough. He worked his way down her back, sometimes his hands ghosted by the sides of her breasts, by accident or on purpose, Korra wasn’t sure if she minded or not.

“You’re so tense,” he said, working his hands into a particularly persistent knot before soothing the area with a light touch. He would stop every once in a while to pour some more oils in his hands, this time coming back to her legs, making her gasp in surprise as her skin tingled from his touch.

She didn’t see the smirk at he sent her, but she could imagine it as he molded his hands into her thigh, rubbing his thumbs into her muscles and relaxing her entire body. Korra couldn’t move even if she wanted to, completely melted into the table as he worked her body in any way he wanted, his hands lightly teasing her skin now as he trailed it up and down her skin. 

“We have a special package,” he said, his voice just barely breaking through her haze, “for our especially tense customers.” Korra hummed in agreement, nodding her head without even really listening to what he was saying. He chuckled, working his hands even higher on her thigh than before, teetering onto the edge of indecency.

He leaned over her, his hands never stopping his movement as he stopped just beside her ear, his chest just barely brushing against her back. “Would you like to upgrade?” he asked, his breath whispering across her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and stared into his, barely even able to think as his hands continued their assault. “It’s free of charge.” 

Korra moaned, nodding her head if that meant that he would never stop, closing her eyes again as his hands began to mold themselves even harder into her skin.

She almost screamed when he flipped her over, immediately capturing her lips with his, crushing their mouths together in a passionate kiss. His hands dived into her hair, swinging his legs over the table and trapping her against it as he molded their bodies together.

It didn’t take long for Korra to respond, her hands grasping at the back of his shirt and trying to bring him closer, wrapping her legs around his waist as the towel fell to the floor, forgotten. 

She thrust against him, breaking the kiss and moaning out loud when he grinded back just as hard, trailing his mouth down her neck and nipping at the skin. She clawed at his shirt, forcing her way underneath and tugging it up but moaning in displeasure when he broke away, even if it was to rip off his shirt and throw it onto the floor.

Korra grabbed him again, forcing him back and gasping as their skin slid against each other, his mouth moving down to capture her breast this time. She arched her back, thrusting her chest into his face as she grasped as his skin, her nails digging into his flesh in pleasure.

He sucked in her nipple, lapping his tongue around the bud as his hands came around to grab at her waist, keeping her pinned down. Korra let out a huff of annoyance, trying to break through his grip, but he just worked his hands into the flesh of her hips and she melted right back onto the table.

As his mouth moved down, his hands moved up, massaging into her skin as it trailed to her boobs, squeezing it playfully before grabbing a hold of her nipple and rolling it between his fingertips. She moaned, the feeling almost becoming too much as his mouth nipped at her flesh and suckled at her skin, leaving behind small red marks. 

He didn’t stop until he reached between her legs, lightly kissing the inside of her thigh as his hands harshly molded into her breasts. Korra thrust her hips up to bring attention to her center, and this time Tahno complied, bringing his mouth towards her clit and tucking it in, his tongue flicking at the nub. 

She screamed out of pleasure, her hands digging into his hair and pushing his head forward, thrusting in time with his tongue. He slipped it into her entrance, thrusting it in and out a few times before coming back up to her clit, lavishing it with his saliva.

The sensation began to be too much for her, every place on her body that he touched burned with need, her core dripping as he thrust his tongue back in, assaulting all of her senses before it became too much.

Korra held him in place as she came, her body spasming from the pleasure, her hands buried into his hair and pulling him as close as she could. He didn’t even stop licking after she was done coming, lapping up all of her juices and only pulling away when she was completely clean. 

She blushed when she saw him lick his lips, pushing himself back to stand and smirked as he watched her try to regain his breath. Korra reached out to him, grabbing a hold of his shoulder and forcing him into a kiss, her hands swiping across his chest and feeling his hard muscles underneath her band. 

She tried to reach down to undo his pants, but he pulled away with a cluck of his tongue. “Not part of the package, sweetheart,” he teased, pushing her to lie back down onto the table. Korra moaned and pulled her back into her, crushing their mouths together and arching her breast into his bare chest.

“Not fully relaxed yet,” she said, pulling away and nipping at his chin. He reached down and slipped a finger inside of her without warning, watching with a look of satisfaction when she gasped and thrust against his hand.

He kissed her again, thrusting his finger in and out before slipping in another one, his thumb coming up to press against her clit. He muffled her scream with a thrust of his tongue, exploring her mouth and inviting her to play with him as he thrust even harder against her core.

She moved her hips in time with his hand, his tongue mimicking the movement. In a bold move, Korra slipped her hand into his pants and stroked his hard need, his pre-cum already leaking out of the tip. Tahno immediately slipped his fingers out of her and grabbed her hands, shaking his head with an amused smirk.

“Oh no,” he said, moving her hand to his mouth and licking her fingers clean. “That’s playing against the rules.” Korra jerked his hand back, slamming their bodies together and kissing him in pure desperation.

“Fine,” she gasped. “Just, please, don’t stop.” 

He slipped three fingers in this time, thrusting slowly now and lavishing the back of her ear, sucking in the lobe as he lazily moved against her. He built her up slowly now, her body becoming desperate for more, but he refused it give it to her, moving her right along the edge and backing up right as she was going to fall off. 

And before she knew it, he pulled away completely, giving her a lazy grin as he sucked his fingers into his mouth, giving a low moan at the taste. “Don’t you dare—”

“Time is up,” he said, pointing at the clock in the corner of the room, the room almost too dark to even read it.

“Come back,” she said with a glare, “and finish what you started.” He leaned over her, his lips just barely brushing up against hers as he spoke.

“Time. Is. Up.” She grabbed the back of his head and slammed her mouth against his into a fierce kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist and thrusting against the bulge that she knew he had. They pulled away gasping, Tahno gripping the edge of the massage table to keep his composure, but couldn’t resist one last roll of the hips before pulling away. 

“I thought you were supposed to help me relax,” Korra said, “not getting me even tenser than before. Is this how you keep the customers coming?” 

Tahno chuckled and couldn’t resist brushing his hands against her breasts once more. “No, I only do this for the special customers.” 

“And how many is that?” Korra leaned over to pick up her towel, fully aware of his gaze that full rested on her bottom.

“One,” he replied nonchalantly, placing the bottles of oil back into the cabinets. Korra was left speechless, watching him as he closed the door quietly and turned back to her with another smirk.

“And I guess,” he continued, stalking closer to her and pulling her now partly covered body back into his, “since you’re not completely satisfied with our service,” Korra felt her knees go weak at the sound of his voice, his hands teasing her skin once more and her body burning with his touch. “I’ll need to make a house call tonight.” 

He lowered his lips to her ear, sending shivers down her spine as he whispered into it. “And we can practice it over and over again until I can get it right.”


	2. Private Lessons

Korra didn’t know if she was actually expecting him to show up. A part of her knew that she probably wasn’t the first and most likely wouldn’t be the last in his string of girls, but she couldn’t bring herself to really care. 

But she ached, sitting on her bed wondering if it would be better if she just took care of it herself. How easy would it be to just reach in-between her thighs and just—her hand was inching towards there without her even noticing it, her fingers played on the inside of her thigh just wishing that she was feeling warm skin rather than the soft fabric of her pants.

It wouldn’t be the same, not nearly as satisfying as feeling his hands probing at her skin, molding themselves into her and leaving her feeling completely boneless and yearning for his touch everywhere. 

He didn’t give her a time, just scribbled her address on a sheet of paper and set her off, not giving any indication of what had transpired between the two, no sly smirk, no suggestive comment, just a wave of the hand and she was out the door.

But now she was feeling absolutely pathetic for just sitting around and waiting for him to show up—if he even would. But she still wasn’t satisfied, her body tense and needing some sort of relief, something to just release the pressure so she could go on with her night and maybe give him a piece of her mind for blowing her off.

Korra leaned back on the bed, her hand playing with the waistband of her pant teasing the small sliver of skin that peaked out from underneath the fabric. She slipped her hand underneath, fingers trying to mimic his teasing touch, lightly massaging the skin right above just where she need it the most.

Her breath came out in pants, head lulling back with a small moan as she imagine his smirk widening above her, his hand ghosting across her skin and moving past her center and squeezing her thigh, thumb rubbing small circle as it slowly inched upward. 

He brushed against her lips, pushing her legs further apart to settle down even closer between her legs, and she could almost feel his lips trailing down her next in light feathery kisses, his beautiful silver-white eyes keeping his gaze on her face, daring her to look away from him.

But Korra fisted the sheet with her free hand, eyes closed and arching her hips up to pleasepleasejustplease—and she moaned his name when fingers finally sank into her core, her entire body thrusting up, back arching, crying out in pleasure because finally—

“I see you started the party without me.” Korra gasped, hand tearing out of her pants, fingers wet with her juices, sitting up to turn towards the door. The very man she was waiting for leaned against the doorframe, arousal straining against his pants as he watched on with a smirk.

“How did you get in?”she demanded. He took slow deliberate steps towards her, stopped and the foot of the bed and hands sinking into the mattress as he leaned forward to trap her in. 

“Door was unlocked. Didn’t get an answer when I knocked.” He took a hold of her hand, bringing it up to lips, his tongue swiping out to take a small taste of her. “But I did hear some suspicious noises, so being the kind, caring citizen that I am, had to make sure that everything was alright.” 

Korra watched entranced as he took a finger into his mouth, moaning as he sucked them clean, releasing them with a small pop before he stepped back once more. “But seeing as you seem to have everything handled here, I’ll just be on my—” 

She didn’t let him go this time, taking a hold of the front his shirt and slamming their bodies together as she devoured his mouth, never letting up her grip even as he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer, responding the kiss equally as hard and desperate as she. 

They fell back onto the bed, Tahno immediately grasping onto her shirt and tearing it off, delighted to see that there was nothing else underneath. “Should have already been naked,” he growled, giving the exact same treatment to her pants.

“You didn’t tell me what time you were coming over,” she said in between nips of his neck, hands making work of his shirt and pulling it off. “Wasn’t sure if you were even going to.”

Tahno smacked her hands away when she tried to unbuckle his pants, pushing her back down on the bed and leaning back on the heels of his feet. “Show me,” he said, eyes trailing down her body hungrily. “Show me how you like it.” 

Korra flushed, pouting when she tried to reach for him again, but that just made him climb off the bed, crossing his arms with an expectant look. “Teach me,” he said. “Teach me how you want me to touch you.”

But she just groaned out of frustration, trying to lean up to grab him again but he just pushed her back down, hands lingering at her breasts, fingers teasing her nipple before pulling away again. “I don’t think you need any help with that,” she sighed, body burning for his touch again because he just wouldn’t—

Tahno unbuckled his pants, letting them fall onto the floor, his arousal standing to attention, hard and ready, curved upward at it twitched underneath her gaze. Korra couldn’t tear her eyes away, especially not as his hand slowly trained down his toned stomach and grasped his cock in his hand, watching her with half-lidded eyes.

“Then would you like me to show you?” he asked, already stroking himself is slow, steady movements, grunting as his hips jerked just a bit against his hand. Korra felt her chest grow heavy, her mouth becoming dry as she licked her lips, flickering her gaze to his pleasure filled face and back down to the movements of his hand.

He leaned against the wall, shifting most of his weight against it as he gripped himself even harder but not quickening his pace any. “Gotta do it faster,” she said, crawling towards him and sitting to where she was eye level with his erection, but she didn’t touch it, didn’t know if he wanted her to.

“No,” he groaned, deliberately slowing down his pace, but jerking his hand even harder, his hips thrusting up with his movements. “Hard and fast is good and all, but if you do it slow—” He paused, gasping and faltering in his movements as he looked down to see Korra’s bright blue eyes staring up at him. “You need to draw it out,” he continued, continuing to stoke himself, “gotta tease and drag out every moment until the pleasure almost turns to pain. Leave your body wanting more and not giving it until it’s too much to handle.”

Korra reached out and pried his hands away, replacing it with her own. Tahno gasped hands reaching out to grasp her shoulders as she began to move the same way he was. “Teach me,” she said, tongue swiping out to lick the head. 

“Fuck,” he said, head falling back with a soft thud against the wall, his grip tightening into her skin and jerking his hips against her. “More pressure,” he panted, and she squeezed the base even harder, bringing him into her mouth and nosily sucking him in. 

Tahno brought his hands into her hair, pulling it out of the pony tail that she keeps on insisting on keeping, tightening his hold as he resisted the urge to thrust into her mouth. “Don’t just bob your, use your tongue, do something different now and then,” he gasped when she did just as he told, tongue flicking out and slathering his shaft before suckling it whole.

She let him go with a pop, mouth coming down to tease his balls, bringing one into her mouth, hands continuing to slowly stroke him just the way he wanted it. He jerked his hips harder against her, body yearning to pick up the pace but Korra wouldn’t allow it.

She kept the same slow steady pace, her mouth engulfing the other side now and moaning when his grip tightened in her hair. The pressure was building up in his body, aching for more but not getting it, hands trying to bring her closer, but she wasn’t giving him exactly what he needed. 

He groaned her name over and over again, pleading her softly before it became too much. When he was no longer making any coherent sense, that’s when she brought him back into her mouth, picking up the pace to bring him release.

But Tahno didn’t want it like this. He pulled her off of him, easily picking her up and throwing her back onto the bed, crawling onto of her and smashing their lips together in a hard kiss, tongues battling out for dominance. 

Her muffled her moaned, hands gripping her thighs and pulling them apart, bringing a finger inside of her to feel just how wet she was and he wasted no time sinking into her. Korra screamed his name, her legs swung over his shoulders, hands gripping the sheets of the bed and sobbing when he started a slow pace—hard and steady just as he taught her. 

The ache that lingered at her core just increased, her hips trying to force him into a faster pace, but he didn’t comply, just moved marginally slower, his hips jerking harder and harder into her.

“Please,” she whined, squeezing her legs around his neck. He moved just a little faster, teasing all of her senses as he captured her lips once more, his kissed soft and lingering, pulling away each time she tried to reciprocate. 

But they both were at the end of their rope, the pleasure dancing across into the line of pain as they were holding off for far too long and he finally thrust hard and fast into her core, skin slapping against skin as they climbed the threshold of pleasure.

Korra sobbed in relief, hands coming up to feel his chest, moving along the hard panes of his muscles as she tried to feel as much as she could—tried to be as close to him as he would allow. Each thrust brought an electricity of pleasure and she wasn’t sure if she would ever feel like this again, if it was ever going to be this desperate and satisfying. It was something she was never going to achieve with anyone else.

He dropped her legs, hands grasping a handful of each butt cheek and slamming her body back into his with each movement, squeezing and thrusting as she moved just as hard against him.

Their lips met again in pure desperation, their moans of pleasure muffled as they reached their peak, Tahno holding out for as long as he could but ready to fall off the edge at any second. 

He brought his fingers to her clit, rubbing and pinching the nude, and Korra arched into himwith a keen cry, her walls spasming around his penis as she came. It was enough to bring him over the edge, pulling out and fisting his shaft as he came across her stomach.

Tahno collapsed besides her, breathing deeply and watched Korra as she came down from her high. She turned her head to look at him, trying to catch her breath as he did the same.

“Was this just a onetime thing?”she asked with uncertainty, eyes darting away to look past him, afraid of his reaction. Tahno smirked and crossed his arms behind his head, closing his eyes as he relaxed into the bed.

“Can’t get enough of me, can you?” She swatted his chest, pouting as she pulled the blanket over her with a huff.

Tahno turned his back to her and reached out to grasp a strand of her hair. “I’ve noticed you for a while, you know,” he admitted. “I’ve seen you around a lot. We know a lot of the same people, you know.”

Korra frowned, turning back to him to study his face. “I’ve never seen you.”

“I know,” he said, grabbing a hold of her and bringing her closer, settling her across his chest as he pulled the blanket over both of them. He spoke directly into her ear now, a tantalizing whisper that sent shiver down her spine.

“And I was going to make you notice me,” he said, his breath brushing across her skin. “I was going to make you want me. Going to tease you with the prospect me—but I wouldn’t let you have me, not yet.”

Korra moaned, hand splayed across his chest and could feel the ache come back into her body. “Was going to give you a taste of what it was like to be with me—only small little glimpses so you could fill in the rest, fantasizing about me until the ache became too much and you would seek me out.”

He trailed kisses down her neck, soft little grazes that only served to make her skin burn more. “But I wasn’t going to let you find me until I wanted you to, when the only thing you could think about was me. Being with me. Then, and only then, was I was going to fulfill every single one of your fantasies.”

Korra swallowed, her throat going dry at his words, rubbing her thighs together to relieve some of the tension that came back into her bones. “And why didn’t you?”

A smirk spread across his face, his hands coming around to grasp at her cheeks once again and slowly grinding against her core, his erection already hardening with every movement she made against him. 

“Asami had different plans.”


	3. Moonlight

Tahno quietly slipped out of bed, throwing an amused glance at Korra's snoring away, her face smooshed against the blankets, drool dripping down her chin. He silently slipped his pants back on, patting his bottom for the square box that he knew was stuffed in his back pocket.

He slid the window open, settling himself on the windowsill as he stared into the sky, the full moon hanging low on the horizon. A cold breeze wafted into the apartment, his skin growing goose bumps that crawled all the way up his arms.

He grew up hearing stories about Yue, about how she had sacrificed herself and ascended into the sky. He had seen paintings of her, beautiful white hair and dark skin that he always admired. As a child he imagined her sitting completely alone on the moon, looking down at the Earth longingly.

This was why as a child he started speaking to her, asking questions he knew wouldn't get answers to, imagining what her voice would sound like when she replied. He never grew out of it.

He looked out into the city, the lights only now beginning to dim down as everyone trudged home from their long night of booze and partying. On a normal night, he would be right there with them, trekking on endlessly until he would pass out—alone—in his cold bed, contrary to what most people believed.

But it hasn't been like that, not for a while at least. Not since the day Korra appeared before his store. The day that Tahno decided to just forget about any consequences and just go for it.

"It's been a while," he said, pulling the box out of his pocket, popping open the lid. "I guess I've been a little preoccupied," he grinned. "Sorry."

Another breezed blew through his hair, ruffling through it, and for a moment Tahno let himself believe that it was her. He pulled out a cigarette from his box, swiping a match against the wood beneath him and lighting it between his lips.

He inhaled the nicotine, his body relaxing as he leaned back, trusting himself enough to not fall four stories down. He exhaled, a puff of smoke drifting through his lips and dissipating into the air.

He pulled the stick away from his mouth, holding it between two fingers. "Looks like Asami took things into her own hands," he said, flicking his fingers to tap the ash away from the end. "Delivered her right onto into my lap—naked at that."

He laughed, taking another drag from his cigarette, eyes flickering back into the sky. She didn't move—not that he could really tell anyways—but the stares twinkled in excitement for her. "I don't think I need to tell you what happened after that."

Down below a man began to sing incoherent words, staggering through the streets with his arms swung around his friend's shoulder. Tahno waited until they passed, content to just hold the cigarette in between his fingers and watching it burn through the paper, the ash trying to cling onto each other before he flicked them off.

"Though I'm sure you were already watching," he teased with a smirk. A cloud drifted in front of her, covering the embarrassment that he knew was coursing through her form being found out.

But Tahno just shrugged his shoulders and took another huff, the cigarette already burned down close to the filter. He threw it down, watching until he disappeared into the darkness, lost in the pile of trash that he knew was already on the ground.

And he closed his eyes and let his body take in the cold hair, his head resting against the wood, hands draped across his lap. "I really like her," he whispered, trusting his voice to reach her, a small blush spreading across his cheeks.

He stepped back onto the ground, turned back to return to the bedroom, ready to pull Korra into his arms and drift back into slumber.

Tahno didn't look back to Yue peeking out from underneath the clouds, a star shooting across the sky behind her.


End file.
